Runaway
by Summer Kidron
Summary: Casey has runaway! While trying to get her back, will Derek fall in love? Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hello, readers! This is my second LWD Fanfic. I don't own it, sorry. But please read and review! **

Casey shoved clothes and shoes into her duffle bag. _I just can't take it anymore! Why does Derek always have to be an ass about everything? _She finished packing and put pillows under her bed to make it seem as though someone was there. It was 1:00 A.M. Saturday morning. By the time anyone noticed her missing, she would be long gone. She put a note on her dresser asking her parents to not call the police, and that she loved everyone except for Derek. She took her cell phone, and her keys, and sneaked quietly downstairs. She looked around the house, _don't do it!_ A voice in her head screamed. _It can't be that bad. Just go back to bed. Talk to your mom and George tomorrow about it!_ No, she convinced herself. This is the only way to find some peace. She quietly opened the front door and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

Derek rolled over in his bed. 10:30 A.M his alarm clock read. "So early?" he groaned. He slowly sat up, and rubbed his head. His eyes were still heavy with sleep, but he got out of bed anyway. When he got downstairs, Nora was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Derek." She said without taking her eyes off the stove.

"Hey." He said groggily.

"Can you go get Casey up? She's going to be late for breakfast."

"Man." he said. He and Casey had had a huge fight yesterday. Everyone was screaming and yelling. In the end, his dad and Nora just walked out the room, taking Marti, Edwin and Lizzie with them.

He slowly climbed up the steps, not wanting to be yelled at by a half-awake Casey. He finally came to her room, and opened the door softly. Suddenly, he felt sorry for her. _Maybe I shouldn't have picked that fight with her yesterday._ He reached her bed, and called her softly.

"Casey. Casey, wake up." He reached down to touch where her shoulder should have been, but instead of touching a shoulder, he felt a pillow. He pulled the covers back, and sure enough there were pillows in the place of Casey.

"Oh my God!" he screamed. "Dad! Nora!" he yelled, running out of Casey's room.

He nearly fell down the steps trying to reach downstairs. He skidded into the kitchen. "Casey's gone." he said panting.

Nora whipped around to face Derek. "Your not kiding?"

Derek, exsaperated said "What? Kidding! She's my stepsister! Why would I kid around?"

Nora whizzed past Derek up to Casey's room. She got there and screamed. Everyone raced up stairs. Derek was the last to get there. It was the worst sight he had ever seen. Nora and Lizzie were crying, and george was trying to comfort her. Edwin noticed an envelope on Casey's dresser. It said:_ Please read, Casey._

"Hey everyone! Look, Casey left a note!" he exclaimed.

"Well? Read it, Ed!" Derek yelled.

Edwin tore the envelope open, and started reading.

_"Dear family, _

_I'm so sorry for running away, but I can't take it anymore. Don't call the police, please. You can always reach me at my cell phone. I'll come home as soon as I'm ready. I love you all, except for Derek._

_Casey."_

The words "except for Derek" stung Derek. Did she run away because of him?

**Guilty, are we?**


	2. First Day Out

**I don't own LWD (Disney is so lucky!), but anything else, I do.** **So, where'd we leave off? Oh yeah, Derek was feeling guilty. But what about Casey?**

When Casey stepped out the house, she walked in the opposite direction of her school. Everyone who went to her school lived towards it. Only one problem, she was stepping into unknown territory. But she didn't want to be found by someone she knew. She just needed to get away. She found a secluded park area to catch a nap. She awoke at dawn, and watched the sun rise. After a while she became hungry. She searched around in her duffle bag looking for something to eat. _Damn!_ She had forgotten to get food. She was in such a rush to get away, she didn't get any food. She had a map of her area, and the surrounding places, but she didn't have any food. However, she didn't stay mad for long; she had taken all her money, and had stolen all of Derek's money too. She had close to $300 dollars. If she stretched, she could get food for a long time. She was old enough to get a job; she could live for months without going back home. That would be enough time to properly clear her head. She settled back andthought about the future. Her thoughts were interrupted at 10:45 A.M by a frantic call from her mother.

"Hello?"

"Casey! Casey, are you ok? Where are you? Casey?" her mother gushed, frantic and in tears.

"Mom! Calm down, please, take a breath!"

She heard heavy breathing "OK. First of all, are you ok?"

"Yes I am. No one kidnapped me, I am perfectly fine. OK? Trust me on this one."

There was a pause, "Where are you?"

"I'm not telling. As I said in the note, I am sick of Derek, and I think it was better for me to leave. I need time to clear my head."

"Well, will you at least come home, Casey?" her mother pleaded.

"Not today." Casey said.

"When, Case? When? We want you back home, we'll talk about everything. Ok?"

"No, sorry." She hung up. She didn't want her mother to persuade her before she was ready.

Casey hung around the park until about lunch time. Then she stashed her bag, and found a store where she bought some snacks. She walked around the neighborhood, but she made sure she didn't get lost. She wanted to sleep in the same park again.

* * *

Back home, Derek convinced his parents to not call the police. Obviously Casey was ok, and that she wanted time to clear her head. Who knows when she'd come home, but she should find her senses soon enough. Casey was a sensible girl, well at least he convinced them that she hadn't gone mad. But why did her statement "except for Derek" hurt him so much? He was supposed to hate her with a passion, she obviously did, but he was softening for no reason. She had just told him that he should just go to hell, he wasn't supposed to care. Even though he thought against it, later that evening he called Casey. 

"Hello?" she said in an exasperated sigh.

"Hey don't get all huffy with me. You're supposed to be clearing your head remember?" as soon as he said that, he wished he hadn't.

"God, Derek! Don't you get it? That's why I left! You are such an ass!" she yelled.

"OK, ok, I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever." she said.

"What did I do?" he blurted.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You said it was because of me that you left. What did I do?"

"I don't feel like talking about it yet. Look, I'm about to go, so-"

"No, wait." Derek cut in.

"What?"

"Can you at least let me know where you are? I won't tell anyone. I promise, unless you want me to."

Casey hesitated "Why should I? I hate you remember?"

The words stung him again. _I'm supposed to hate her too, get over it!_ "We need to know that you're safe."

"No, because I know what's going to happen. You'll tell George, or my mom, and then I'll be brought back home, and then they'll definitely send me to counseling. No thank you. I'll come home when I'm ready. Now if you don't mind-"

"Hold up, can we at least meet up somewhere?" he hesitated "We can talk some stuff out. It's not fun seeing your mom cry all day. Or see my dad's poor attempts to cheer her up."

"Fine. Tomorrow, three o'clock I'll meet you around the corner." and she hung up.

_"I hate you, remember?"_ still rung in his head. "What's wrong with me?" He muttered.

**Thank you for all your great reviews! Kep reading! (and reviewing (I need all the help i can get))**


	3. Ch 2 Pure Guilt

**I don't own LWD, unfortunately. If I did, I'd be rich. Thanks for all your reviews! They're really helping me, but if anyone has any ideas of where this should go, don't hesitate in telling me, you'll get full credit too. Anyway, R&R!**

At 2:59 P.M. Casey stood on the corner. _Derek better hurry up, before I change my mind._ She was a little hesitant, what if Derek brought everyone with him? All she wanted was to be left alone. Last night when Derek called, all she wanted to do was kill him, but he sounded so sad-an emotion that was so unlike him. She hung up quickly so that she wouldn't continue feeling sorry for him. She stood there barely noticing what was going on around her. She didn't see Derek come up behind her.

"Boo!" he whispered in her ear.

"What!" Casey jumped and turned around to face Derek. It took all that she had not to smack him in his face. "So this is why you wanted to meet me?" she said through clenched teeth.

"It's great to see you too, Case. For a minute there, I thought you were kidnapped." Derek said, while hugging her.

An alarm went off in Casey's head. _Derek is hugging you! Push him off of you!_ She did.

"Derek! What are you doing? Get off of me!" She pushed him off, and hit him softly on the arm.

_God, she looks sexy when she's mad._ _No_, Derek said to himself. _Get a grip. She's my runaway stepsister._

"Let's go down by that park Marti likes, Case. We can talk there without getting caught. I'm sure if Nora saw you-"

"Yeah, I know what will happen." They walked to the park in silence. They reached, and they sat down in the grass.

Derek cleared his throaght. "So, where've you been?" he asked her.

"Around." she replied quickly. She looked him in his eye. "You always picked the fights, you know."

"What? Me?" Derek asked.

Casey just sighed and muttered something to herself. "Yes, you jackass. You always had something stupid to say, especially when I started dating Sam."

"Sam's my best friend! You can't go out with him!"

"That stupid male code of yours messed up everything. Sam won't even talk to me now. I hate you, you know that? I hate the shit out of your body."

Derek, surprised, blinked and didn't say anything. "I'm sorry." was all he managed to say.

"Well, sorry isn't going to bring me back home. I hope you can live with your male code now, Derek." she spat. She got up, and walked away.

"Wait!" Derek ran and caught up with her. "I'm really sorry. But dad and Nora, well, Lizzie...everyone misses you." he pleaded. "You can't do this to everyone because of me. No one talks to me much. Nora barely even looks at me now."

Casey was close to tears. _Tell him your sorry. _He just looked so...sad. "Look, tell them I'll be home in a week at the most." She did her best to wipe away her tears without him seeing. "I'm giving you time to act like a human for once."

She walked to a picnic table and sat down, and waited until Derek left.

* * *

When Derek reached home, he was feeling hurt. When he walked in the door, his father noticed him immediatly. 

"What's wrong, son?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." Derek said, a little startled.

"Are you sure?" he pressed. "You don't look ok."

"Actually, no." Derek said as he sat down on the sofa. He sighed deeply. "I miss Casey. Can you believe it? I miss Casey?" he said in disbelief more to himself than his father. "I called her last night, and I could feel all of her hate for me just radiating over the phone, dad. I mean, I know I pick on her alot, but I never thought she would take it this seriously."

"Well true you weren't always easy on her, Derek. You made this change really hard on her. Since it seems that you have such an influence on her, you could persuade her to come home." he paused. "Somehow."

Derek was really surprised. "What? Me, big impact on her? Dad, maybe this whole thing has you a little messed up. She doesn't even listen to me anymore-"

"Derek, she left because of you. She was sick of you Derek. Sorry to rub it in. But, maybe you're just the one to bring her back home."

Derek knew he had alot of influence on Casey. Obviously that's why she left, because of him. But he didn't think that he was the 'key' to bringing her back home. He was supposed to hate her, or was he? Now, he was just feeling pure guilt. This was his fault.

**All his fault. How is he going to fix the boo-boo?**


	4. Ch 3 Major Delima

**Hey! So about LWD, I don't own it...therefore I can't be rich. (tear). **

Lizzie still couldn't believe it. Her only real sister was gone...all because of that devil, Derek. God, how she wanted to kill him.

The day after Casey left, she was in the kitchen. He came in whistling some stupid jingle he knew off of TV, and started raiding the fridge.

"Casey's gone, and all you can do is stuff your face and whistle." she said coldly.

Derek held his tongue, knowing he probably looked for it. "Look, I'm sorry about Casey, but don't hate me too!"

Lizzie just got up and left the kitchen, in tears. Edwin saw her rush to her room. He opened the door quietly and stepped in.

"Hey, Lizzie, What's up?" he asked softly.

Lizzie wiped her tears away quickly. "I really miss Casey, and all Derek can do is stuff his dirty face." A sob escaped from her lips.

Edwin brought some tissue over, and Lizzie took them. "I'll talk to him, Liz. I want Casey back too." He left the room to find Derek.

Derek was eating a sandwich when Edwin came in and took it right out of his hand ate took a bite.

"Come on, bro. I was eating that." Derek said, clearly frustrated.

"Well, not anymore bro." Edwin said mocking him. "Anyway, you know Lizzie is crying, right?"

Derek was thoroughly tired of it all. "God, Edwin! Don't you think I realize that! I'm sorry I made Casey run away! Yes, I regret it! But stop rubbing it in my face!" _I miss her too, ok? I want her back, badly, really badly. Wait, did I just think that? _

Edwin was startled by Derek's outburst. "Sorry, D." He put the sandwich back on Derek's plate. "Here, you might need that." and walked out the kitchen. Derek felt truly alone now.

* * *

Casey had just settled down to sleep in the park again when she felt a drop on her nose. Then she felt another one on her cheek. She sat up quickly, looking around for this source of irritation, it started to drizzle. "Oh no!" she said. All she had to shelter herself was a flimsy sweater-jacket she had left the house in. There was only one choice, to sleep under the picnic tables. It started to rain harder, so she found a picnic table on higher ground, and cursed to herself as she slid under the table, taking her stuff with her. 

She woke up the next morning, stiff, muddy, and hungry. All she wished now was to go home. And she was close, but, she decided to herself, _Not yet._ She hid behind a tree as she changed her muddy clothes into clean ones that were slightly damp.

* * *

Since it was July, Derek didn't have any school. He woke up, late as usual, but instead of immediately heading downstairs, he went into Casey's empty room. 

""I'm sorry." He said to the walls. "I didn't mean to run you out the house, ok? I love you-"_ Wait, what am I saying? I don't love Casey, do I? She's my stepsister, for crying out loud. I was just so hard on her._ His thoughts were interrupted as he heard his cell phone go off in his room. It was Casey.

"Hey, Case, ready to come home?" he asked excitedly.

"Well, sort of." she replied.

Derek was elated. "What! Want me to pick you up? I'll be down there-"

Casey cut him off. "No, its not like that. I need to come and take a shower."

Derek's jaw dropped. "A shower?" he said in disbelief.

Casey sighed. "Yeah. It rained last night, and I'm a mucky mess."

Derek found his voice. "That's _it_?" he said. "Lizzie cried herself to sleep last night, Casey, and all you want is a shower?" he paused, and took a deep breath. "Look. I think we need to sit down-"

Casey tuned him out, and was about to cut him off, when she heard a huge explosion. She looked about, and then felt something like a dull knife pierce through her stomach. She looked down. Blood was pouring though her shirt. "Oh my God." she said in a shrill whisper. She shuffled to a table and sat down.

"Derek," she said, faintly. "Can you here me?"

"Yeah," he answered quickly. "Casey, what's going on?"

"I've just been shot."

**OMG! Sorry to be so evil, but I needed Casey to be in a vunerable spot so that Derek could prove his love, and save her. Well, at least try to.**


	5. Ch 4 All Before Breakfast

**So, LWD isn't mine, but some of the story line is. Thanks again for all your reviews, but I want more! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think! **

**Luv, Summer K.**

Derek started to panic. "What? Where are you, Casey? Casey, don't leave me."

"I'm in Woodlawn Park. Besides this shooting range." she breathed faintly.

_Woodlawn_ _Park__? How'd she get so far?_ "Where are you hit?" he asked. He was pulling on shoes and he was finding a shirt to put on.

"In my stomach." she breathed again. He heard her cough and groan. "I'm coughing up blood, Derek."

"Ok, I'm on my way."

He ran downstairs to find an adult, but the house was empty. There was a note on the refrigerator.

_Derek, we went out for brunch. We will be out all day. DON'T THROW ANY PARTIES IN OUR ABSENCE. Love, Dad & Nora._

"Shit!" Derek yelled.

"What's wrong?" she breathed.

"Nothing, I'm coming. Hang on, ok?" and he hung up. He couldn't drive so he would have to go by foot. He called 9-1-1 from his phone on the way.

"Hello, 9-1-1 operator. How may I help you." a calm male voice answered.

"Hi, my name's Derek, and my sister has just been shot by a stray bullet."

"OK, Derek. Where are you?"

"She said she was in Woodlawn Park, by that Shooting Range."

"So you're not with her, Derek?"

"No, I'm with her." he lied.

"Ok, we're sending someone over, ok?"

"OK, thanks, man."

"No problem." and he hung up.

Derek hung up, and speeded through the neighborhood. He only had a slight idea of where that park was, but he knew it as soon as he saw it. He looked around franticly

"Casey! Casey!" he yelled. "Where are you? Can you hear me?"

He heard something coming from deep inside the park, and stopped running. He strained to hear it again, but the blood pounding in his ears was deafening. He headed in the general direction of where he heard the sound. He heard it again. It was a moan. Not an animal's moan, it was too...girlish. "Casey?" he yelled desperately. "Wait, I think I can hear you!"

He stumbled over something and almost fell; it was Casey's duffle bag. He looked around and to his right, Casey wassitting on a picnic table. He whooped with joy as he headed towards her.

* * *

Casey moaned and tried to stop the blood that was pouring out her stomach. 

"Casey? Wait, I think I can hear you!" It was Derek. She heard a whoop.

He ran over to her with her duffle bag in his hand.

She saw his face pale at the blood drenching her abdomen.

"Hey..." he trailed off. "Here you go," he put her to lie down on the table, and he felt for her pulse.

"What are you doing?" she said faintly.

"A couple of summers ago, I took this life-saving course. Half the stuff they taught me I forgot, but don't worry, I know what I'm doing, ok?" he gave her a small smile. Then he looked in her bag for a scarf or something to bandage the wound. He blushed slightly when he saw some of her underwear, but he kept on moving. He couldn't find anything, so he tied two shirts together.

"Ok, I need to tie this around you to slow the blood loss, ok?" he paused slightly. "I'll need to raise your shirt, do you mind?"

She shook her head slowly. He rolled her shirt up until it was above the wound. Besides seeing the scarlet liquid oozing out her stomach, she had an amazing body. The thought almost escaped his lips. The wound was just above her belly button. It was small, so it couldn't be that bad. He slid the make-shift bandage under her back, and wrapped it around her torso area as many times as it would go. She winced only once, but she didn't make a sound. He tied it in a knot that he had learned in the class, and sat down next to her on the table, waiting for the ambulance. His hands were covered in blood, so he wiped it off in his pajama bottoms.

"Thanks" Casey said, trying to sit up.

"No," he said, gently forcing her back down. "Keep the pressure off that area. And you're welcome."

He heard a siren coming closer. "That must be them." he said.

He tok her duffle bag and slipped it onto his back and picked up Casey, and carried her to the entrance of the park. "It's going to be ok." he whispered to her. "I got you."

The ambulance was pulling in, and saw Derek carrying Casey. The truck stopped right in front of him. Some guys jumped out, and carefully loaded Casey into the ambulance.

"Can I come?" Derek asked, determined to not let Casey go by herslef.

"Sure." a guy said. Derek hopped into the back of the truck where Casey was being taken care of until they reached the communtiy hospital. The whole thing was covered with instruments. Casey looked scared. Her eyes were jumping around with fright. He took her hand in his, and held it until they reached the hospital. She seemed to calm down considiberably. They reached to the hospital, and Casey was rushed off to the ER. He was led into the waiting room where they allowed him to call his parents. He got in touch, but it would be another thirty minutes before they got there. He leaned back in hs chair, and tried to relax his tense body. _She could've died. And I saved her. _His stomach started growling. He chuckled to himslef. _All before breakfast._

**So, Derek savesher life, will he win her heart in the process? Stay tuned to find out.**


	6. Ch 5 Troubled Healing

**So, school ends NEXT WEEK, so all this extra time that I have pours into my fanfic. For the AWESOME reviews, I just wanted to give you a little token of my appreciation. Chapter 5 & 6! (two weeks early.)**

At about 11:30 A.M. the Venturi/McDonald family rushed in the same waiting room Derek was dozing off in, and bombarded him with questions.

"Derek! You're ok!"

"Where's Casey?"

"Oh my God! Oh my God, there's blood on his pants!"

"Is Casey dead?"

Derek quietly stood up and raised his hand to silence his family.

"First of all, yes, I'm ok. I wasn't at there when Casey was shot. We were on the phone together when I heard the explosion. Second, Casey's in the operating room, getting the bullet out which hit her in her stomach." he paused before adding, "And third, I'm hungry."

Everyone hugged him, and thanked him for helping Casey, even though it had been a rough weekend; after a while blah, blah, blah, was all Derek heard. A doctor who looked overjoyed strode towards the Venturi/McDonald family.

"I am pleased to say that the bullet is out of the patient's stomach, and she'll be ready for visitors in about an hour when the amnesia wears off. She'll be fully recovered by next Wednesday at the most." he said.

Nora cried tears of joy. "Oh, thank you, doctor. You saved my daughter's life." she said before hugging him. George shook the doctor's hand, but hugged Derek.

"You're the real lifesaver, Derek." he had whispered to him.

"So Casey isn't dead?" Marti asked Derek.

Derek took her up in his arms. "Nope." he answered her. "When she comes home on Wednesday, she'll be the regular Casey the Kluztilla again."

Marti frowned. "I hope not, I don't want her to run away again."

_Me either, Marti._

"Ok, should we stay here for another hour? Or go home" Nora asked.

"How about I stay here with Ed and Marti, and you take Derek home to change, and grab something to eat." George suggested.

"Ok." Nora said, getting out the car keys. "Come on, Derek."

Derek walked away with Nora, and got into their brand new minivan. "Where was she?" Nora asked as they pulled off.

"In Woodlawn Park. It's in the back of the neighborhood."

"Thank you for bringing her home-well the hospital, Derek." she said quietly.

"Well, it as a lucky thing that she was on the phone with me when she was shot. Thank luck." he said.

"We left you home because we were choosing out a birthday present for you, in case you were wondering. I didn't want you to think we hate you." she said. They pulled into their driveway. But Derek didn't get out the car.

"Are you going to send her to counseling?" he asked after a moment.

Nora looked at him thoughtfully. "I don't think so. We'll see. I don't want to put her into something that she may not be ready for yet. You know?"

"Thanks, Nora." he said, climbing out the car.

Derek took a quick bath in ice cold water, and then grabbed a waffle for "breakfast". He also took some clothes from Casey's room, seeing that her other clothes were no good.

"Ok, I'm ready." Derek said coming down the steps.

"Ok, let's go." Nora said turning off the TV.

They got to the hospital where Marti nearly knocked him down with joy.

"She's awake! She's awake!" she yelled in delight.

"Hey! Nice, let's go see her, ok Smarti?" he said nearly dragging Marti to Casey's room.

Edwin and George were already in the room with Casey. She looked pale, but happy. When Derek walked in, her face seemed to brighten up.

"Casey!" he said going over to give her a hug.

Neither of them saw George and Nora exchange glances, or Lizzie and Edwin smile at each other.

"How are you, Case?" he asked.

"Fine. They said if I healed quickly, I could be out of here by next Wednesday." she said happily.

A doctor quietly came in, and asked George and Nora to step outside. No one noticed. Marti had jumped on Casey's bed, and Edwin and Lizzie were sitting next to each other, quietly watching what was going on.

George, Nora and the doctor came back into the room with grave faces.

George cleared his throat. "We have some bad news, Casey."

He looked at Nora, and she nodded slightly, and turned towards Casey. "Casey, the bullet grazed some important nerves." Tears sprung to Nora's eyes.

"You may never be able to walk again." she barely got the words out before she started sobbing into George's chest.

**Uh-oh**


	7. Ch 6 Love in Paradise hospital?

**Maybe I am evil. I was planning for someone to die...but I'm not that evil. I have to be nice to this Dasey case. (Yep, I decided to make it a Dasey.) Anyway, I don't know anything about medicine, so all this "nerve damage" is a figment of my imagination. Enjoy!**

**Luv, **

**Summer K.**

It took too much for Casey not to cry. Lizzie and Edwin just looked and each other while their mouths gaped.

Marti was the first to speak. "Does that mean Casey won't go to the pool with me anymore?"

Derek's voice broke as he spoke. "No, she can, but she wouldn't be able to swim anymore."

Lizzie got up and went over to hug Casey. Tears streamed out of both girls' eyes.

The doctor, looking rather uncomfortable spoke up, hoping to ease the family's pain.

"Actually, there is a 50/50 chance that she will walk. But there is nothing we can do to help the situation. We can only hope and pray. We'll see results by tomorrow. Those nerves heal quickly, or they don't."

"50/50." Derek whispered. She saw him look over at her. But she didn't look back. She stared off and stroked Lizzie's head, who sobbed quietly. Derek put his hand on her shoulder, and squeezed softly. "I got you. It's ok."

Casey smiled in spite herself. _He's so cute when he looks at me like that._ She put her hand on his, and let it slip off. Her mother was under control now, but the tears wouldn't stop. The doctor left the room to leave them in peace. Soon, everyone had calmed down and Casey switched her TV to cartoons for Marti who was getting very bored. At about three in the afternoon, everyone was ready to go home, except for Derek.

"I'll take the bus, dad." he told George.

"Ok, but no later than seven, got it?"

"Sure."

Everyone hugged Casey, and wished her well, and they all left. Derek sighed softly, and took the seat next to her bed.

Casey looked over at him. "Thank you." she said. "For you know, saving me and stuff."

"No problem, Case. I'm sorry about your legs, though."

"Why?" she asked. "I don't know if I can't walk yet."

"You're right." he said. "So, you coming home, or are you staying out?" He asked hesitantly.

Casey laughed. He thought she sounded beautiful when she did. "I think my head is clear enough." she said. "All I hope is that mom and George don't decide to put me or us in counseling."

"Wherever you are I'm going to be there..." he said absentmindedly. Casey looked at him quizzically.

"To, you know, save you." he said. "Who knows, a stampede of elephants may come next time, and mess up your hearing."

Casey laughed lightly at his joke. "Who knows." she trailed after him. They sat silent for a moment.

Casey turned towards him, but she didn't speak for a minute. When she did, she spoke slowly, as if she was scared of what she was saying. "Do you think we'll be able to get along now?"

Derek looked at her for a moment before replying. "Indefinitely. Why not?" _How about more than just friends? _He asked inwardly.

Just then Derek's phone went off. His eyes widened. "How did Emily get my number, Casey?"

Casey giggled. "Here, give me that." she took the phone and answered it.

"Hey Emily." she answered.

"Hi, Casey? What are you doing on Derek's phone? Anyway, I couldn't get you on your cell, and no one answered at your house, so I tried Derek's cell as a last resort. Where've you been, girl?" Emily gushed all in one breath.

Casey bit her lower lip. "Um, it's a long story, and-"

"I have time, Case. Spill."

Casey sighed. "OK. Well, I ran away on Saturday-"

"What!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I went to this park. Anyway, this morning I was considering coming home, and I called Derek and everything, and then, I was shot by a stray bullet."

She heard Emily take in a sharp breath. "Really? And you were going to tell me when?"

"When it all blew over. I don't know. Now I'm in the hospital, wondering if I'll ever walk again."

"Walk again? What do you mean-" Emily took in another sharp breath. "Ohno. Girl, why didn't you tell me! I could've been at the hospital supporting you, instead of being stuck at home with no ride."

"It's ok, Emily. But I don't want this to get out to everyone, ok?"

"Got it." Emily said.

"Thanks, Emily. Derek desperately wants his phone back, so I have to go. Bye."

"Bye Casey, get better."

Casey hung up and passed the phone back to Derek.

He took the phone. "I think I'm going home, now. It's been a long day for me, and my birthday is tomorrow, you know."

"OK, bye Derek." she said.

He got up, leaned over, and kissed her forehead. Casey blushed deeply. Derek smiled, and walked out the room. Then it sunk in. _Derek kissed me! And I BLUSHED! Ohno, what's wrong with me! _Casey settled to watch TV, but she didn't' hear or see anything. All she saw was Derek kissing her.

**Dasey!**


	8. Ch 7 Birthday Party and Therapy Session

**Sorry, but I don't know when Derek's birthday is, so I thought it would be cool if it was in July. I've never been to a therapy session, though, so I don't know what I'm talking about here, (or in the next chapter.)**

**Luv, **

**Summer K.**

Derek walked in the door, still in the clouds. He had almost missed his stop, had fallen getting off the bus, and had slammed into the door on the way out the hospital. His thoughts were on Casey. Her face had turned tomato red when he kissed her on her forehead, but it was so cute, he almost wanted to kiss her on her lips. He could feel her soft lips brushing against his, as he- _God; I have to stop thinking like that. She probably still dislikes me. She's my stepsister, for crying out loud!_

"Hey, Derek. Wanna watch some TV with us?" Edwin turned and asked him.

"A little later, Ed." Derek said, heading into the kitchen.

"Hey." Derek said, once again raiding the fridge.

"Hey." George said. "What did Casey say?"

"Well," Derek started, closing the refrigerator. "She seems to be taking the news well, and she plans on staying home once she gets back." he took a longdrink of some Gatorade.

Nora looked at George, "Derek, that's your sister's. If you want to keep the peace, put it down."

Derek quickly put it down, and covered the bottle. "Oh, yeah. I'm so used to doing that now." he gave them a goofy smile, and put the bottle away. "Do you think I can celebrate my birthday with Casey tomorrow at the hospital?"

George looked surprised. "Um, sure, if you want. Anyone else?"

"Just Emily and Sam." he replied.

"Don't make a mess in the hospital." Nora warned.

Derek sighed dramatically. "One party that went out of control and you think I am the devil of all parties."

"No, Derek. We don't want the devil of parties to come. Who knows what might happen that time..." George trailed off.

"Whatever, dad. I'm in my room."

Derek was reading the comics when his cell phone went off. "Not Emily again." he complained out loud.

"Hi Emily."

"Hey Derek. I need to ask Casey something. Can you pass the phone to her, please?"

"Sorry, I'm not there with her, but I'll tell her to call you."

"Oh. Well..." she trailed off, for once at a loss for words. "Since you're his best friend and everything, can you tell me about Sam?"

"What? What about him?"

"Never mind, nothing. Tell Casey I called. Bye." she hung up quickly.

"What was that about." he mumbled to himself. "Wait!" he slapped himself on his forehead. "I need to invite Emily!" He called her back.

"Hey Derek. Um, what's up?"

"Nothing. Um, my birthday is tomorrow. I want to celebrate it with Casey, you and Sam. You think you can come?"

"Sure. I'll even bring the cake. It will save me from agonizing over what to get you." she said.

"Thanks, Emily." he hung up.

It went the same with Sam, except he would bring the drinks as Derek's "present". "Some birthday this'll be." he mentioned to himself.

* * *

After Derek left, a therapist came in with a wheelchair. He looked in his late 20s, straight from California. All he needed was a 'what's up, dudette' and she would scream. But instead, he sounded much more descent.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Venturi-" he started with a broad smile with sparkling-white teeth.

"It's McDonald. Hi." she said, cutting him off.

"Ok, Ms. McDonald. I'm your therapist, Troy Prince. **(A/N: Thanks to DFMS classmate for the name.)** But you can call me Troy. The doc said that you have a good chance of walking, and I'm here to help that chance. So, I'll take you to the physical therapy wing, ok?"

"Ok." Casey said. Troy picked her up with ease, and placed her in the wheelchair gently.

"So," he said wheeling her out the room. "What brought you here?"

"Stray bullet." Casey answered quickly, not wanting to explain the last couple of days.

"Really? From where?" he asked.

"I was in a park, and a bullet hit me while I was on the phone with my stepbrother. He heard the shot, and came over to help."

"Ok, so what were you doing in the park, by yourself, that early in the morning?" he pried.

"You're being awfully nosey, Troy." Casey commented loud enough for him to hear.

"I know." he said.

Casey sighed deeply, and continued. "Well, if you must. I ran away from home. On Sunday night, it rained, and I got pretty muddy. I called my stepbrother to ask if he could cover for me while I came in and took a bath."

Troy chuckled.

She ignored him. "Right after that, a bullet hit me in my stomach. Thank God I was close to home. I might've still been there."

"So, that's why you're here." he said thoughtfully. "Some of these kids have worse stories, and they'll have to get fake legs." he commented as they reached the therapy wing. He opened the doors to a white room with tons of different machines,for all different types of physical therapy. She looked on in amazement. "You'll only be dealing with people in similar situations, though. Here's your group." he wheeled her over to a circle of about five people, all in wheelchairs, mostly boys.

"Hi." she said nervously. A black boy with braids caught her attention. He had fake legs from his knee down. They were shiny and silver. He caught her looking at him, and before she had a chance to look away, he smiled at her. She smiled back quickly, and turned her head. There was only one girl besides herself there. She sat motionless, and had bruises all over her face, and a deep cut running down her left cheek. She had a hint of sadness in her heavily eye-lined eyes.

"What's your story?" the boy next to her asked.

**I don't have much of an author's note for this cliffhanger. I thought the chapter was endless, so you'll have to wait for the next installment. (sorry!)**


	9. Ch 8 First Two Steps

**Sorry for the long-ish update. I had finals to do, and a graduation to prepare for. So she is in therapy... (at least she won't die.) I know nothing about therapy sessions, so bear with me. Thanks for all your reviews, but I want more! (please?) And presenting...Chapter 8!**

**Luv, **

**Summer K.**

He was a brown haired boy of about 15. He had braces, and he had one fake leg. Casey was startled by his abrupt approach.

"Um, well." she stammered. "I was shot, by a stray bullet."

Nobody seemed interested in what happened to her. They just sat and stared at nothing in particular.

"My name is Brad." he said. "You are?"

"Casey. So what happened to you?"

"My dad, he ripped it off." he said dully. But she could hear anger in his voice.

"Wow." she said. "I'm sorry."

"Ok youngsters-" Troy started.

"We're not youngsters." the same girl with bruises on her face said.

"Ok, young men and women, welcome to your first therapy session. So we'll start today by sharing our names and if you don't mind, the reason why you are here." he paused slightly. "Ok, I'll start. My name is Troy Prince. You guys may not realize this, but my legs are fake. My mother and father chopped my legs off when I was four because I spilled milk on the floor."

Many people's mouths dropped open, including Casey's. Brad's face didn't change. Troy ignored them. "Ok, onto the next person on my right."

A short boy with blonde hair took a moment before he spoke. "My name's Ryan. I'm fifteen years old, and I was born without my lower legs."

The black boy with braids next to him smiled and spoke. "Hey, what's up. My name is Tyrique, and I'm 16. I had a bad accident on my bike and lost my legs."

The girl with the bruises smirked and started speaking. "Only a bike? I ran away and my pimp decided I wasn't giving him the money I owed him and sawed both my legs off. Then I decided to go home-a freak. My name is Carrie, and I'm fourteen."

A boy with red hair and green eyes next to her spoke. "My name is Daniel, and I'm 16. I was the subject of cruel teasing, and they decided it would be funny if my legs were cut off."

The boy with brown hair next to her spoke in the same tone he used with her when he described his story to her. "My name is Brad and I'm 15. My dad ripped both my legs off for no reason."

Casey looked around for a moment. Everyone had far worse stories than she. "I'm Casey. I'm 15, and I was shot by a stray bullet in a park."

"Ok, I'm going to pair you all up into groups of two." Troy instructed. "Before you all split up, this is what you need to do. Many of you can stand, but practice standing, then walking. Many of you should be walking comfortably by the end of the day, but if you can't, it's ok. We have another session on Thursday." He motioned his hand for Carrie and Casey to follow him. "Girls, follow me."

Casey and Carrie maneuvered their wheelchairs as best as possible to follow Troy who was going to another part of the room. "Ok, as I just explained, the first steps of walking are standing, so I want the both of you to hold on to your wheelchairs, and push yourselves up. I'm here for moral support, but sorry, I can't help you stand and walk."

"Well, here goes nothing." Carrie mumbled to herself. She held on to her wheelchair firmly after Troy put on the brakes, and grimaced as she pushed herself up. Casey followed suit. They quickly sat back down when they heard a shout, and a thud on the floor. They turned around in their chairs in time to see Tyrique stumble and fall with a loud _thud _on the floor.

Troy rushed over to Tyrique to see if he was ok. And to help him back into his chair. He said something to him.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Tyrique answered aloud.

"OK. Back to business." Troy stated, but no one moved. They were to busy watching each other nervously to see who would try again first. Carrie looked annoyed.

"Come _on_." She mumbled to no one in particular. She set her face as she once again firmly gripped her wheelchair and stood up wobbly. "Ha, losers." she said loud enough for only Casey to hear.

She felt offended. _I'll show you what I can do._ She said inwardly. Casey grimaced as pain shot up in her legs, but she knew it was a good sign. She had feeling in her feet. She stood up slowly, and grabbed onto the handlebar next to her to steady herself. Soon, she no longer felt the need to hold on. She focused on her feet. _Move._ She commanded her left foot. It moved in a wobbly baby step way, but she kept her balance. She willed her right foot to move.

She was unaware of Carrie scowling at her, or the boys that watched her take her shaky steps, especially Tyrique, or that Troy was right behind her with the wheelchair. She lost her balance trying to make her third step, and fell into the wheelchair Troy was holding for her.

"Thank you." she breathed. She was exhausted, yet exhilarated. She had walked two steps. As small as it was, she was happy. No more 50/50. She knew she was going to walk. It just needed a little work. Troy patted her on her back. "Good job, Casey. Keep it up, and you'll be running by Saturday."

She smiled and nodded in return. The rest of the time, Troy walked around to everyone helping them stand and take their first steps. Tyrique was the most "advanced" walker there, and was nearly running by the time the session was over. He opted to stay in his wheelchair, though. Casey was walking comfortably, too. However, it was so slow, she felt as though she was going in slow motion. When the session was over, Troy dismissed them to go to their rooms or the lounge. Tyrique wheeled up to her as Casey was leaving.

"Hey, wait up, Casey." he said.

"Yes?" Casey turned around as best she could in her chair.

He smiled another one of those gorgeous smiles, and asked, "Hey, I'm headin' down to the lounge. Want to come with me?"

Casey returned his smile. "Sure. Let's go."

**Tyrique + Casey + Derek do not equal Dasey. I just wanted to let you know, that this story will have a predictable ending, with a surprising plot. Ok, no more secret-telling. You read the rest.**


	10. Ch 9 Many Surprises in Store

**So I decided to be a _little_ evil. So what Derek will have to fight for Casey (he deserves to)? Anyway, school is over, but I have some bad news. I'm going on a VERY long vacation (think June, July _and_ August), and I'm not sure if I'll have internet connection to update my story. I promise, that if I do have a connection, I'll try to keep up my story, if I don't, I'm sorry people, but you'll have to wait MUCH longer for the continuation of Runaway. But I'll definitely make up for it.**

**As I said, I don't know much about physical therapy, so I'm going on what I imagine a therapy sessionwould be like. I'm sorry if I offended anyone.**

**Luv, **

**Summer K.**

**PS: Please don't kill me!**

Sam dialed a number on his phone. It rung twice before it was answered.

"Hey, Sam." the voice said happily.

"Hey, how did you know it was me?" he asked.

"I've been waiting for you to call." the voice giggled flirtatiously.

Sam chuckled. "Derek invited me to the hospital tomorrow. I'll see you there?"

"Of course. It might be a shock to him...who knows."

"Yeah, knowing him, he'll get over it. It's not like he ever liked you."

The voice sighed. "Ya, I know. I got to go, Sam. See you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye." and the voice hung up.

* * *

The lounge was huge. This community hospital had everything for everyone. It was like a hotel for the sick. The doors opened automatically sensing Casey and Tyrique coming up to them. Casey gasped in surprise. Tyrique watched her and smiled. 

"Yeah, this place gets me every time too. There's activity, 24/7. "

"Wow." was all Casey could say. "Marti would absolutely love this place."

"Who's Marti?" he asked.

"Oh, that's my little stepsister. She loves playgrounds." she answered, still gazing around the big room. It had a plasma TV, arcade games built especially to cater to those in chairs. There was a playpen for toddlers in the corner, and an enclosed basketball court for the chair stricken. Kids were everywhere, teens, too. There was a big cluster of them by the restaurant side of the lounge.

"Pretty grand, huh?" Tyrique remarked, leading her inside. "And here's the best part. Follow me."

He led her to an elevator, and took her up the next floor. Shewheeled off to find another surprise. It was an enclosed outdoor room. It had more physical activities, but there was a door leading outside to the top of the roof.

"I'm speechless." Casey whispered.

"I love this place." Tyrique said.

"Hey, T. What's good man?" A tall muscular boy of about sixteen expertly maneuvered his wheelchair over to Tyrique and Casey from another court the hospital had on the roof. He had no legs from his knee down. As he came closer, Casey realized his eyes were a stunning green.

"Hey man." Tyrique slapped his hand. "How's the game?"

"10 to 2, man."

Tyrique smirked knowingly. "Who has the 10?"

The boy sulked. "Them."

Tyrique gave a stunning laugh that rose out his stomach, and burst out his mouth, like an eruption. Casey couldn't hold back a smile. "I knew it." he said.

The boy pretended to be mad. "I'm telling you, their cheating. They've been in a chair longer than me, T."

"Don't try it, D." Tyrique choked, still laughing.

Casey smiled, and faked a cough to get Tyrique's attention. He picked up on cue.

"Hey, D, this is my friend, Casey. She's in my therapy class. Casey, this is Dominique."

"Hi Dominique." she said.

"Hey, how you doing. You hooked up with a fine man here. He know how to treat a lady." Dominique joked.

Tyrique gave a sly smile that Casey didn't notice. "Knock it off man."

"Hey, when did you get your prots?" Dominique asked Casey suddenly serious.

Casey was confused. "Prots?"

"Yeah, prots. Prosthetics, fakes, you know. When you'd get your legs?"

"Oh, mine are real. A bullet only grazed a few nerves. I'm walking already." Casey said, already feeling pride welling up in her.

"Oh-" was all he managed to say. Some other boys from the court called Dominique to continue playing since he had the ball. "I'ma see ya'll later, I got a game to win. Bye, C, see ya, T." He wheeled quickly back to the court andcontinued the game.

Casey smiled again. "Not even five minutes, and I'm already 'C'?" Casey asked.

"That's how Dominique goes. He calls everyone by their first initial. Dumb, if you ask me, but then again, he don't know any better." He started back towards the elevator. "Wanna get a drink?"

"Sure." she said following Tyrique to the elevator.

* * *

Lizzie and Edwin were on the couch watching TV, but you could tell that neither of them knew what the show was about. They were both off in their own thoughts. Lizzie was so glad to see Casey, but the fact that she may never walk again scared her. Edwin was thinking about Lizzie. He and Lizzie weren't in the same class, but they knew many of each other's friends. Last school year he had written a secret note to Lizzie, and asked her friend to give it to her. It never made it, but the news was all over the school. He had a crush on his stepsister. Ironic enough, she didn't know. They were about to go to 6th grade, and everyone would be buzzing. Lizzie elbowed him in his side. 

"Huh, what?" Edwin said, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Mom just asked if you would like some popcorn." Lizzie said.

"Ok." Edwin said.

"Are you ok? I mean you seem totally out of it." Lizzie asked turning towards him.

_If only you knew..._

**For some reason I felt the need to put that there. It's unfair that there is always Dasey, you know? So Lizzie and Edwin have to get the spotlight sometime. (Sorry Marti.) Anyway, this pair isn't really going to get a big part in this story. Maybe a sequel to Runaway might do...**

**Who's the secret voice on the phone? I have the same question.**


	11. Ch 10 Where's Derek?

**I'm trying to type up as many chapters as I can because when I get back, I plan to post the already-written chapters while I type up the new ones. Anyway, I'm running into a little bit of a writers' block, so my vacay will give me some time to think. Plz enjoy ch. 10, and don't kill me if I don't put another ch. out before August.**

**Luv,**

**Summer K.**

"Honey, what if Casey never walks again?" Nora asked George. They were supposed to be starting dinner in the kitchen, but nothing was started yet.

"You think Derek will give her a hard time?" George asked more to himself.

Nora chuckled quietly. "I think he's learned his lesson, if anything. Did you see how they greeted each other in the hospital?"

George nodded in agreement. "But we'll have to do a lot of renovating if she is confined to a wheelchair. Not only that, but we will have to make special reservations wherever she goes. She might even have to change schools."

Nora looked around the kitchen sadly, and sighed. "We don't have that kind of money to make those kinds of heavy-duty renovations." Tears started falling from her eyes. George saw, and hugged her tightly.

"We'll do what we have to for Casey, ok?" He said soothingly. She looked up at him. Tears were still spilling from her eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb, and then he kissed her on her forehead, then her lips.

* * *

Derek tried to read his comic books, but his mind kept drifting. He threw the book across the room in frustration andstuffed his feet into his shoes, and went out the door. No one seemed to notice. He didn't walk his usual route, he took a different one. The same way he went to Woodlawn Park. He walked slowly, as if trying to go the other way, but he kept going towards the park. He reached the park. Little kids were at the playground, but no one was in the eating/picnic area. He went there. 

Then he saw it.

It was the table Casey was sitting at. He could tell because the blood was still there. A lump formed in his throat. Tears stung the back of his eyes. His arms tensed. It was his fault, Casey ran away because of him, she was in the park because of him, and she was shot because of him, and because of him, she may not ever walk again. He slammed his fist down on the table in rage. Pain shot up his arm, but he ignored it. He picked up a rock and threw it as far as it would go, it didn't go far when it ricocheted off a tree and came back for him. He didn't notice it until it was too late. He was hit squarely in his forehead. He was so shocked that he only remembered stars as his world went black.

_I'm dead._

* * *

George ended up ordering pizza. 

"Pizza's here." George called. "Where's Derek?" he asked bringing the pizza to the table.

"Oh yeah, he left a couple hours ago." Edwin informed.

George dropped the pizza, and Nora dropped the plates. Not only was there a loud _crash_, there was an icky _splat, _as the pizza and the plates hit the kitchen floor. Marti thought they were having fun, so she dropped the fork she had in her hand. As Edwin recognized his own words, his face went white.

"Could that mean..." Edwin trailed off.

Lizzie couldn't hide her smirk. "Serves him right."

George looked at her in disbelief. Nora barely heard her words, but Edwin was the first to pounce.

"What? That's my BROTHER!" Edwin yelled.

"Well? He made my sister run away! And thanks to him, she won't ever walk again."

"Don't you think he knows that? He's under a lot of pressure you know. Did you know-?"

"I FREAKING DON'T CARE, EDWIN! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! I HOPE HE GOES TO HELL." she screamed. George could only stare. This was so unlike Lizzie and Edwin. Nora was close to tears.

No one saw Derek walk in the front door, dazed. The breaking dishes and the yelling from both Edwin and Lizzie brought him back.

_Crash_, he heard dishes break on the kitchen floor.

"Could that mean..." he heard Edwin trail off.

"Serves him right." he heard Lizzie say.

"What? That's my BROTHER!" Edwin yelled. _There you go Edwin, defend my honor._

"Well? He made my sister run away! And thanks to him, she won't ever walk again." _Ouch, Lizzie, when you put it that way, I sound like the bad guy._

"Don't you think he knows that? He's under a lot of pressure you know. Did you know-?"

"I FREAKING DON'T CARE, EDWIN! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! I HOPE HE GOES TO HELL!"

Lizzie ran out the kitchen, smack into Derek. "Oh my God. Derek." she whispered.

"Its ok." he hugged her as she sobbed bitterly into Derek's stomach. _This is not like me at all._

Nora, George and Edwin came running out behind Lizzie. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Lizzie and Derek together.

"Derek, God, you gave me a scare." George said, sighing.

Nora walked up to Derek. "How much did you hear?" She asked, patting Lizzie's head lovingly.

"Everything." Derek answered, suddenly fatigued.

"Where's that blood from?" Nora asked, concerned. She noticed that there was blood trickling down his forehead.

"I took a walk, I was in Woodlawn Park. I threw a rock, and-" he swayed. Lizzie didn't notice. She was still buried in his stomach.

George took action. "Here, sit down." He guided Derek to the couch. Lizzie didn't let go, once on the couch, Lizzie snuggled next to him. He soothed her hair.

"I threw a rock and it hit a tree and it came back and hit me on my forehead." He said as he put his arm around Lizzie. She had stopped crying.

Nora came back with a big band aid, and some alcohol to clean the cut.

"Ouch, Nora. That stings." Derek winced and pulled his head away as Nora started applying the alcohol.

"Stop being a baby." Nora said holding his head still.

Edwin still burned at what Lizzie said. She had no right to say that. But there she was, snuggling against the same person she'd just told to go to hell. She wasn't even allowed to use that kind of language,but George and Nora ignored the whole thing.

Once Derek's head was taken care of, Lizzie looked up at Derek. "I'm sorry. For what I said. I was mad...I don't know. I'm sorry."

Derek smiled down at her. "First you aren't supposed to use that language, but now I'm taking dad's job, and second its ok. Could you just not say that again?"

"I'm going to order more pizza." George walked into the kitchen. "No! No Marti, don't eat the pizza, it fell on the floor. No Marti, it's not good for you. It fell on the floor for crying out loud!"

Nora walked into the kitchen. "I need to clean that glass up."

Lizzie pulled away. Edwin had motioned her upstairs. "Hold on." She went upstairs and followed Edwin to his room.

"I'm sorry-" she started.

"Stop." He held up his hand to silence her.

Lizzie stiffened. Whatever he had to say to her, she would have to take it.

"If Derek says it's ok, then it's fine with me." Edwin said.

"Thanks, Edwin!" Lizzie said, relieved. For some reason she felt a whole lot better when she was on good terms with Edwin. She hugged him and felt shivers run down her spine. Could she possibly...like Edwin? No way, he was her stepbrother, and it would remain that way. She let go and ran down the steps to find her mother.

Edwin felt the shivers run down his spine too. He was surprised that she was so relieved when he told her it was ok. He really couldn't stay mad at her for long. He flopped on his bed until he was interrupted by his grumbling stomach and the ringing doorbell. _Pizza!_ He ran downstairs for dinner.

It was the liveliest family dinner the McDonald/Venturi household had had in a while without any arguments. Even Lizzie's outburst was a thing of the past. No one talked about Casey's chances of walking, or Derek's misinterpreted walk in the park. They all laughed and shared jokes. It was the first time any of them had had a hearty laugh in a long while. When they finished, they all settled down to watch TV, like a big happy family. **(A/N: Sorry Casey!)**

* * *

_Tyrique's Notebook_

_Tuesday:_

_Today I had my first therapy session since I got my prots. They are not all that comfortable, but the doctor said once I get used to them they'll feel like my real legs. I haven't had anymore phantom pain. The doctor also hopes that having the prots will stop them. I met a new girl in the session today. Her name's Casey. She really seems to be taking this whole thing well. Maybe because she didn't lose her legs, but she obviously was close to. __Troy__ was overjoyed when she took her first two steps in class. A lot of other people seem to be depressed about their situation. It makes me mad, though. Why should you be mad because you lost your legs? You lost them already, and you can't go back in time, so why sulk? Work with what you have. Anyway, she seemed to be the only optimistic one in the class. The only other girl, Carrie is really bummed about the whole thing._

_Anyway, I took Casey to the lounge, and she was so surprised! I showed her around a little, but Dominique caught me with her. He was polite with her, but when she wasn't around, he asked me "Why can't you find a black sister to take around?" I said "Because all the black sisters are too busy shutting themselves up in their rooms snorting crack when they think no one is looking." He couldn't say anything because he knew it was true. I don't have anything against the black girls, but Caucasian girls, especially Casey really seem to be upbeat, and ok with their situations. I like Casey; I think we'll have a nice relationship-if she's not taken._

**So this chapter ended bittersweet. Now we know that Tyrique likes Casey who likes Derek who likes Casey. Plus Lizzie and Edwin who like each other and poor Marti eating pizza off the floor. Phantom pain is when an amputee (the person who lost the limb) has excruciating pain from the missing limb. Kinda scary if you ask me. I guess that's why it's called phantom pain. You are in pain from nothing in particular.**


	12. Ch 11 A pink Shirt and Punishment

**Ok, this chapter was a rush order. I wanted to get out one more chapter before I leave tomorrow. I most likely will have connection, but I didn't want to leave you all hanging. I'm getting on the airplane tomorrow, and I really can't wait. Have fun, enjoy, and review!**

**Luv, **

**Summer K.**

"Hey, Casey." Derek answered.

"Hey, Derek. It's you." Casey said.

"Who'd you think it would be?" Derek asked with slight disbelief. _Could she possibly be meeting guys in the hospital?_

"No one. So what's up?" she asked quickly. He suspected she was covering up something.

"Nothing. But guess what?"

"What?" she asked.

"Well, dad and Nora said it was ok...so I invited Sam and Emily to celebrate my birthday at the hospital with you." he said as smooth as ever. _Yes, the real Derek Venturi is back._

Casey sucked in a breath. "Sure! That'll be awesome." she paused hesitantly. "Do you mind if I bring a friend. If you don't want him to crash the party, its ok."

Alarms went off that Derek thought shouldn't have. Derek didn't want to be mean to Casey but...

"It's fine. He can come." Derek said.

"Thanks, Derek. Guess what!" Casey sounded really excited.

"What? You have another friend you want to bring?" Derek asked sarcastically.

"No, Derek. I can walk!" Casey paused to hear his reaction.

"So?" Derek said, pretending not to care.

"Uhg, Derek! Can't you be happy for me, just this once?" She caught on, and laughed as she scolded him.

"Wait, come and tell the rest of the family." Derek ran downstairs with his cell phone where the family was having breakfast.

"Guys, guess what?" Derek said waving the cell phone. He pressed the speakerphone button on his phone.

"Hey everyone, it's Casey." Casey said over the phone.

Nora's eyes grew wide. "Hey Casey!" she said along with everyone else.

"Ok, I have a little surprise for you." she said. "I can walk!"

"Yes!" Lizzie had jumped up, and knocked her chair down in the process.

Nora's eyes watered. "I knew you would." she said. She went over and hugged the very excited Lizzie. She and Edwin shared a quick hug that only Derek noticed. George hugged his wife and Marti meowed what seemed to be a song.

"Hey, Case. I'll be over at about 11 o'clock. OK?"

"Sure. Bye Derek."

"Bye." he hung up, and went to get a plate of food.

Nora was wiping her eyes, and Lizzie couldn't stop smiling. Things seemed to be working out, even though nothing was normal. It had been an out of control week. He could just imagine what he would write when the teachers asked him to describe what he did this summer.

* * *

That morning, after she had gotten off the phone with Derek, she called Tyrique to invite him to Derek's party. Derek sounded hurt when she asked him if she could bring Tyrique. She shook her head. Derek was her stepbrother, he was detestable, and she usually couldn't stand the sight of him, so why did she have second thoughts about inviting Tyrique? He was drop-dead gorgeous, and he seemed interested in her. Who knows, they could have a relationship after they were released from the hospital. She took a breath and dialed his private hospital line. If all went well, he would say he couldn't come.

But all didn't go well. He was more than happy to come and meet her friends. She shook a feeling of pity from her head. Derek was, well, _Derek._ How else was she supposed to describe him? She called a nurse to help her get ready. She wanted to get out of the horrid hospital clothes they had put her in. At 10:30, Tyrique wheeled into her room, also dressed in street clothes.

"Hey Casey." he said with a smile.

"Hey. You surprised me. I didn't know you were coming early." Casey said, putting down the notebook she had been writing in.

"How is your walking coming along?" he asked.

"Fine, look." She removed the covers from herself and swung her legs down. "See? I can move my legs by myself." she said proudly. She leaned against the bed as she steadied herself slowly. Then she took a step, and another. Before she knew it, she had crossed the room. Tyrique did too. But his walk was funny, since he had two prosthetic legs. Casey slowly made her way to her wheelchair and sat down.

"I never thoughtI could do that." she said with a sigh. Tyrique wheeled up next to her.

* * *

Derek rummaged his closet to find something to wear. He wanted to wear his classic brown T-shirt, but it didn't feel good enough to go see Casey in. _Since when did I care about what Casey thought of me? _He still looked through his clothes. He pulled out a pink dress shirt. He looked at it, and then laughed to himself. It was from a prank she had played on him when they had first moved in. Casey had actually given him sleeping pills, so he barely remembered her dressing him up, and putting on make up. When he woke up that fateful morning, Sam and Emily had supposedly 'dropped in' for breakfast. Derek failed to make a bathroom stop, and went straight downstairs, when he reached, everyone burst out laughing. He remembered Casey smiling at him as she quickly took a picture andbrought him a mirror. He had on make up, and the pink dress shirt. Everyone knew he hated pink. He was so mad at Casey, but he laughed along with everyone.Derek never did get back at her for that. He couldn't think of a prank cruel enough. Those were the good days, where no one liked anyone else except for Nora and George. He pulled out his favorite brown polo shirt and put the pinkshirt over it. He could break his own rules once in a while, what were rules for?

He did nothing to his hair, and walked out his bedroom, only to run into Marti.

"Where are you going, Smerek?" she asked.

"To the hospital." he said picking her up and carrying her down the steps over his shoulder.

"Hey!" she said giggling. "Put me down!" she cried.

Derek laughed, and swung her down. "Ok dad, I'm ready!" he called.

"Alright, let's go." George said coming from the kitchen. They walked out the door to the minivan. Once they had begun to drive off, George chuckled to himself.

"You know, I always imagined you having a huge party for your sixteenth birthday." he said, thoughtfully.

"You know dad, I've been thinking." Derek said.

"Forget it, your not getting a party." George said quickly.

"I wasn't going to ask for one." Derek said. "What I was going to say was that, I'm growing up, and I'm maturing."

George burst out laughing. "Where is this going Derek? What do you want?" he said.

"Nothing? Why do you think I always want something, dad?" Derek said, trying to hide his smile.

"Because, Derek, you're sixteen. You can now drive. That's it!" George exclaimed.

"What? You're going to pay?" Derek said hopefully. "Thanks, dad. That would be an excellent-"

"No, Derek. I'm not paying. That's your punishment for that party you had. You will have to pay for your own driving lessons."

Derek was astonished. "What? That's not fair, dad!"

"It wasn't fair for you to throw that party without our permission. Look, we'll talk about this another time." George said ending the conversation. Derek couldn't help but sulk.

**I thought it would be only fair if Derek was punished for that party, and Casey on the other hand, won't. Anyway, I kind of ran out of ideas, and I wanted to get the chapter out ASAP, so I'm sorry if you find it random. Anyone have any ideas? Please tell me through your reviews, and I'll totally give you props. Have a happy vacay everyone! **

**Luv, **

**Summer K.**


	13. Author´s Note

**Hey everyone! I´m not back from my vacy yet, but I do have internet access, night and day, so I´ll be sure to update soon. I´ve run into a serious writer´s block, and I don´t know where to take my story. If anyone has any ideas, I would like to hear them...I don´t want to keep you all waiting. I´ll also give you credit. Ok, that´s all for now! Ta-ta!**

**Luv, **

**Summer K.**


	14. Ch 12 Misery

**Hey people, I'm back with ch 12. I've been super busy, going to the beach, getting a tan, (getting burned). But seriously though, my school assigned summer work due the first day of school, so I've been trying to clear that out of the way. I know this is a poor excuse for a chapter, but I really wanted to get it out. Even though, it does end with Derek inside his room, listening to Fall Out Boy, I had planned the ending of ch. 12 much differently. But, I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

**Summer K.**

Derek was the next one to get to the hospital. He got a visitor's pass and went up to Casey's room. He heard laughing coming from her room. He knocked on the open door.

"Hello." he said.

Casey looked up. "Derek!" she wheeled over to him. He gave her a hug. "Oh my gosh it's nice to see you." she whispered.

"Same here." he said.

She turned around and gestured to Tyrique. "Derek, this is my friend, Tyrique. Tyrique, this is my, um, stepbrother, Derek."

Derek walked over, and stiffly shook hands with Tyrique. Casey started fidgeting. Then there was a cough coming from the door. Everyone turned around to see Emily and Sam walk in the room hand in hand. Derek looked over at Casey whose mouth was dropped open.

Emily opened her mouth into what seemed to be a smile. "Uh, hey everyone." she nudged Sam.

"Yeah, hi." he echoed.

There was a tense silence that filled the room until it became a deafening roar. Derek ducked his head, and then faced Sam.

"Uh, Sam what's going on?" he asked.

"I'm here to celebrate your birthday, man." he replied.

Derek cocked his head. "Let me see you outside for a second." he shoved Sam into the hallway, and closed the door after him.

"What the hell is going on?" Derek whispered hoarsely.

"What do you mean, man?" Sam asked.

"Why are you here with Emily? Aren't you still with Casey?"

"No way, dude. You told me she was off limits, so I left her alone." Sam replied, his eyes shifting.

Derek pinned Sam against the wall. "What? When did I ever tell you that fool?"

Sam answered quickly. "Like a month ago. When I first started dating her."

Derek searched Sam's eyes. He remembered.

_"You can't date her. She's my stepsister." _

_"Why not, man? She's only your stepsister." _

_"Ever heard of the 'male code'?" _

Derek let Sam go, and fixed his own collar. "My bad, Sam."

Sam fixed his collar."Yeah, your bad."

Derek walked back into the room. Emily had not moved from where she stood. Casey was in tears.

"Derek, did you know?" she asked.

"No way! I had absolutely no clue that this was going on."

Tyrique cleared his throat and spoke. "I don't think I should be here. Goodbye people." he quickly wheeled out the room.

"How could you do this to me, Emily?" she asked.

"Sam told me he was free. He said he was over you. I'm sorry." Emily said, walking over to Casey.

"So this is how you break up with me Sam? This is how you're telling me it's over? And why, because of Derek's damn male code? He couldn't find anyone worth his while, so he doesn't want you to have me. Well guess what; you don't have me. Are you happy Derek? Also, Sam, I hope you are happy. Emily is a wonderful girl, too bad you're a jerk." With that, Casey tried to wheel out the room, but Derek stopped her.

"Look, I didn't mean it that way, Case. It's just that-" he stopped when he couldn't find any words to say.

Casey turned dark eyes towards him. "I hate you." she said slowly and quietly, but with passion.

Derek backed away.

"Everyone get out." she said quietly.

Everyone quickly left the room, without many words. Derek was the last to leave. He was about to walk out the door, when he turned around.

"Look, it may be my damn fault, but don't hate me for it. You don't know what it's like at home. Goddammit, Casey, Lizzie and Edwin are screaming at each other now. And my dad, oh, my father," he let out a laugh. "Our parents hate me, Casey. Despite the damn fact I saved your life, I am still at fault for everything. Everything, Casey." He stopped for a moment. "See you around." he said before walking out.

* * *

"Sam, you were still with her, so why did you tell me that you were free. Now Casey thinks I'm just a slutty boyfriend stealer." Emily said on the way out the hospital.

"Look, Derek told me that Casey was off limits according to his 'male code' and so I stopped dating her, right before she ran away. But I guess she never found out that I had started dating you." he said.

"Well, I don't know, you need to fix things with Casey, ok?" Emily said. "She's my best friend; you can't hurt her like that."

"Yeah, I know. Let me at least take you home, ok?" he asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Derek saw Sam take Emily's hand and lead her to his dad's car, and drive off.

"Sir? Is there anything I can help you with?" a nurse asked.

"Uh, no." he didn't notice how long he had been standing there just staring at the road. "Uh, I'm fine. Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" he asked.

"There, sir." she pointed right across from him. "Anything else?"

"Um, no." he shook his head. The nurse nodded her head, and walked away. He went out the front doors of the hospital.

He got home to an empty house. "Anyone home?" he called. The silence in the house was deafening. He ran up to his room, and turned up his stereo. He moved to punch something, but he stopped as he remembered what happened last time. He sighed hard, though he didn't hear it, and sat down on his bed. The rock music pulsed through his veins, and shook the walls. He could see the stuff on his stereo visibly dancing shaking, like they would fall off any moment.

_Dance, dance _

_We're fallin' apart to halftime, _

_Dance, dance _

_And these are the lives you love to lead, _

_Dance, this is the way you'd love if you knew how misery loved me. _


End file.
